Roof mounted emergency light systems have been used on emergency vehicles for years to enhance the safety of the operators of the emergency vehicle, as well as the safety of the general public encountering emergency vehicles. Over the years many advances have been made in roof mounted emergency light systems to make the lights more visible. However, many conventional roof mounted emergency light systems are rather bulky and not are aesthetically pleasing. In addition, many conventional roof mounted emergency light systems are not aerodynamic and, therefore, significantly reduced the fuel efficiency of the emergency vehicle.
In addition, although different emergency vehicles may have vastly different requirements for roof mounted emergency lighting, conventional roof mounted emergency light systems (e.g., “light bars”) are generally only available in a single pre-configured light design. Further, many conventional roof mounted emergency light systems make it difficult or impossible to reconfigure and/or replace the individual emergency lights.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a more aesthetically pleasing and aerodynamic roof mounted emergency light system that can be customized with various light configurations and provides easy access to individual lights for reconfiguration and/or replacement of individual emergency lights.